Propuesta Indecente
by HeySmile30
Summary: AU. Elena Gilbert sabía en lo que se metía cuando sus ojos se cruzaron con los de Damon Salvatore, sin embargo, nada impidió que se le acercara e intentara algo más con él. Después de todo, ¿Qué mejor forma de vengarse que seduciendo al novio de tu prima? "Este fic participa del Reto Anual "The New Long Story" del foro The Vampire Diaries: Dangerous Liaisons".
1. Piloto

**Hey! **

**No, no estoy desaparecida.**

**Les traigo esta nueva historia que participara del Reto Anual ''The New Long Story'' ****del foro The Vampire Diaries: Dangerous Liaisons". Espero que sea de su agrado ya que he quedado satisfecha totalmente a como me ha quedado este comienzo, sé que es corto, pero aunque no lo crean he demorado varias semanas en acomodar varias cosas, aparte que los estudios y la inspiración no me dejan poder avanzar tan rápido como quisiera -.- **

**Sin embargo aquí estoy de vuelta, disfruten leyéndolo y denle una oportunidad porque tengo varias ideas con respecto a como evolucionaran ciertos personajes e.e **

**...**

**Piloto.**

Elena suspiró abatida mientras observaba como aquel pequeño papel blanco, colgado cuidadosamente sobre el panel, se burlaba de ella.

_**Se necesitan señoritas CON EXPERIENCIA.**_

-¡Que le den!-murmuró ofuscada, había recorrido unos buenos kilómetros en bus por nada.

Bebió lo último que le quedaba en la botella de agua mineral que había comprado aquella mañana- el cual era su típico desayuno en días como estos- y se apresuró a dar la media vuelta antes de parecer una completa idiota parada afuera del local.

Caroline le había dicho que podía intentar buscar trabajo por estos alrededores ya que siempre andaban en busca de nuevos ayudantes, pero avisos como estos solo hacían recordarle que apenas era una cría queriendo hacer el trabajo de adultos, o al menos eso solía decirle su tía Isabel cuando intentaba probar suerte para ganar algo de dinero.

¿Pero qué podía esperar? La pequeña herencia que había dejado su padre al morir se había ido acabando entre pagar las deudas que dejó Grayson al morir y los estudios secundarios de ella y su hermano.

Revolvió el viejo bolso que había sido de su madre años atrás, en busca de cambio para tomar el autobús y luego se acomodó sus pantalones lo mejor que podía, le quedaban algo holgados y estaban ya bastante gastados, pero en tiempos como estos no podía darse el lujo de renovar su guardarropa todos los días

Sin embargo, cuando se propuso a cruzar la calle, una moto pasó veloz y muy cerca de ella haciéndole perder el equilibrio y cayendo de bruces al suelo.

-¡Idiota!-gritó a todo pulmón, se apresuró a levantarse y sobarse la parte afectada mientras veía con algo de _**rencor**_ al sujeto, que cubierto con un casco, paro súbitamente.

Un escalofrío le recorrió.

La distancia era un tanto considerable en aquel momento, el conductor del temerario transporte volvió a encender el motor y muy contrario a lo que la castaña pensó, este dio una peligrosa vuelta en sentido contrario.

Oh Dios.

¿Se estaba dirigiendo a ella?

Para el momento en que su cerebro le mandó la señal de alerta a sus piernas que desaparecieran de ahí, había sido demasiado tarde.

El sujeto paró a menos de un metro y ella retrocedió.

-Oye preciosa- le dijo mientras se quitaba el casco de seguridad lentamente- ¿No quieres acostarte conmigo?

**¿Tomatazos?**

** ¿Verbena?**

** ¿Reviews?**


	2. Capítulo 1

**DISCLAIMER: TVD ni sus personajes me pertenecen, todo es obra de L.J SMITH**

Palabras utilizadas: ira

….

….

_**Capítulo 1**_

Intensos, peligrosos y sumamente encantadores.

¿Había mencionado ya el adorable azul que se impregnaba en su mirada?

Él seguía sonriendo arrogantemente desde que había soltado aquella propuesta al aire hace unos segundos ¿O tan solo fue minutos?

Elena permanecía callada, levemente sonrojada, avergonzada y francamente sorprendida.

Ella era Elena, nadie flirteaba nunca con la chica Gilbert.

Y muchos menos le soltaban semejantes propuestas indecentes.

-¿Debo tomar esto como un sí? –el apuesto chico se acercó a ella peligrosamente.

¡Pero que guapo era tenerlo a pocos centímetros de distancia!

¿Había mencionado la perfecta dentadura que parecía portar?

Esperen. ¿Por qué demonios este tipo invadía su espacio vital?

¿Por qué aquella sonrisa encantadora de pronto le parecía tan molesta e irritante?

¿Le había preguntado si se quería acostar con ella?

El golpe no se había hecho esperar tanto como ella pensó en un principio, su palma chocó en menos de un segundo con la pálida mejilla del chico volteándole levemente el rostro –bastante sorprendido para entonces- en el acto

-¡Eres un enfermo! –le gritó, aún quedaba cierto rastro de su sonrojo anterior, pero este fue reemplazado inmediatamente por uno incluso más fuerte; **ira**.

Aunque en un principio había demostrado cierto asombro, el chico solo dio un paso atrás sobándose ligeramente la parte afectada y sonrió.

Elena solo rezó para que viniera un tráiler y lo aplastara, a ver si así el pervertido señor Cara bonita dejaba de tener aquella odiosa sonrisa.

-¡Llámame!-le extendió una pequeña cartulina rectangular en cuyo contenido se asomaban un nombre y cierto número telefónico en finas letras cursivas, como si hubieran dibujado a mano cada dígito.

Elena observó con enojo aquel papel que de pronto fue a parar en sus manos, lo arrugó e hizo una pequeña bola con él, ¿Lo peor de todo? ¡En ningún momento él dejaba de sonreír! ¡Como si disfrutara el pequeño espectáculo que ella estaba haciendo con el pobre cartón!

-¡Vete al infierno!-le gritó, lanzó el pequeño objeto circular a su cara, dio media vuelta y caminó lenta y elegante-o algo que se le acercase- en dirección contraria.

-¡Me llamo Damon Salvatore! – le oyó decir, antes de perderse doblando la esquina.

Ella volteó y ambas miradas se cruzaron.

Chocolate y azul no habían tenido más extraño enfrentamiento hasta entonces.

En respuesta enseñó el dedo corazón, (¡Él seguía sonriendo!) y finalmente lo perdió.

.-. mes después.-.-.

-Y entonces… ¡Metió una mano por debajo del vestido! ¿Puedes creerlo? Después de rechazarlo por tres meses y al fin salir ¡Quiere llegar a tercera base en la primera cita! ¿Pero qué clase de rubia cree que soy? ¿Las que tienen grandes pechos, buen trasero, cero cerebro y el libido por los aires?

Elena escuchaba atentamente a su amiga mientras aguantaba la risa por dentro, no se veían desde hace una semana y había varias cosas que comentar.

-No te lo puedo creer…- comentó Elena, realmente lo intentó, pero a este punto no pudo evitar sonreír ampliamente y en cuestión de segundos aquello se había tornado en una sonora carcajada.

-¿Qué te hace tanta gracia? ¡A mí no me dio risa! -Caroline la observaba con una mirada acusatoria y ceja alzada.

-Disculpa, Car- respondió Elena tratando de normalizar su respiración luego de reírse un buen rato- ¿Pero qué podías esperar de Tyler Lockwood? Si hubiera tenido esa cita con una de esas muñecas inflables tan famosas, te aseguro que hubiera terminado haciendo lo mismo sin contemplaciones.

-Chicos-bufó Caroline, dándole la razón- siempre piensan con la segunda cabeza.

\- ¿Quiénes piensan solo con la segunda cabeza?- preguntó una conocida voz interviniendo en la conversación.

-¿Pues quiénes más, Bonnie? ¿No es obvio?- le respondió la rubia rodando los ojos.

-Caramba, chicas, me voy unos minutos a servirles té y han comenzado a rajar de chicos sin mí- se quejó la morena terminando de entrar a la habitación.

Las tres chicas habían acordado en reunirse en casa de la última mencionada para ponerse al día en cuanto algunos chismes y poder cerrar así con broche de oro las cortas –porque así lo sintieron ellas- vacaciones de verano, mañana volverían al instituto a cursar su último año.

-Entonces estaba pensando en ir con la falda azul que me compré una semana después de mi cumpleaños, ¿Te acuerdas, Elena? Esa que tiene el corte en A. Exacto. Pero el problema es el top que llevaría arriba, no sé si uno color entero o el estampado de flor… ¿Pero quién te llama a estas horas?

Elena suspiró mientras tomaba a tientas su celular del bolso, ante la atenta mirada de sus dos amigas.

-Es Katherine- agregó con pesar al leer el nombre en la pequeña pantalla del aparato.

\- ¡No le contestes!- dijeron ambas en respuesta.

-Pero…- intentó refutar, Caroline fue más rápida y le quitó el celular de las manos, se lo pasó a Bonnie inmediatamente y ambas compartieron sonrisas cómplices cuando el celular dejó de sonar.

A los pocos segundos llegó un pitido en particular y ambas suspiraron resignadas; un mensaje.

-Pásamelo-ordenó Elena y Bonnie se lo dio.

-¿Qué dice?

-Debo volver a casa, al parecer la tía Isabel desea que no llegue tarde para preparar la cena.

-¿No le tocaba a Katherine hacerla hoy? –cuestionó la rubia.

-Al parecer está donde unos amigos en la playa y no llegará a tiempo a casa- dijo Elena a su pesar, sus amigas intercambiaron miradas entre ellas, ella ya sabía lo que se leía en aquellas, pero no quería escucharlo- Nos veremos en el instituto mañana.

-Claro, pasaré por ti en la mañana- le recordó Bonnie cuando ya se encontraba en la puerta.

-¡Por mí no haces eso!-la acusó Caroline y la aludida rio.

\- ¡Vivimos en extremos totalmente opuestos! ¡Elena me queda relativamente cerca!

La rubia hizo un mohín de desacuerdo y farfulló algunas cosas sobre marginaciones hacia su persona bajo el pretexto que esto le pasaba por _ser rubia_.

La castaña se despidió con una sonrisa y comenzó a caminar hacia su casa, Bonnie no mentía al decir que estaban bastante cerca, solo las separaban unas siete cuadras de distancia.

No iba ni por la segunda cuando sintió que la llamaban.

-¿Elena? –la saludó una mujer a pocos metros de ella, portaba un sencillo vestido crema e iba cargando un par de bolsas en las manos.

-¡Señora Bennet!- le respondió el saludo acercándose a ella- ¿La ayudo?

-No te preocupes, no llevo mucho peso, ¿Tan rápido vuelves a casa? Pensé que seguirías con mi nieta y te quedarías a cenar- explicó la mujer señalando un paquete que parecía contener verduras recién compradas en el supermercado.

\- Oh no, mi tía ha llamado y explicado que debo llegar antes de lo previsto- se excusó ella con una triste sonrisa, realmente adoraba la comida de la abuela de Bonnie, le recordaba bastante a su mamá cuando solía cocinarle de niña.

La mujer le dio una mirada conciliadora a Elena y asintió.

-¿Qué hay en la otra bolsa?- dijo ella mirando curiosa el siguiente paquete, no era del supermercado, ocupaba más bulto y parecía un poco pesado, aunque anteriormente la señora Bennet había dicho que no era nada de qué preocuparse, y aunque no quería parecer chismosa, no pudo evitar preguntar.

-¡Oh! Son algunas cosas nuevas que han llegado para la tienda- le explicó la señora con una amplia sonrisa.

Elena asintió un tanto apenada, y se despidió educadamente de la abuela de Bonnie.

.-.-.-.-.

-Llegas tarde- fue la primera acusación que recibió apenas pisó un pie en aquella casa.

-Disculpa- susurró Elena- estuve pasando un rato con Caroli…

-¿Katherine no te llamó para comentarte que vengas inmediatamente?- su tía la observaba fijamente y podía jurar que se había delineado especialmente más de la cuenta los ojos para parecer más terrorífica de lo que ya era.- Ya no eres una niña, deja de ser tan irresponsable.

Elena murmuró un par de disculpas más y se encaminó a la cocina cabizbaja.

Ya no le extrañaba esta especie de comportamiento de parte de su tía, habían sido diez años conviviendo con ella y sabía perfectamente cuál era su posición en aquella casa.

Se había pasado la mitad del verano intentando conseguir un empleo para no depender tanto económicamente de sus tíos y no pudo más que mejorar su ánimo cuando recordó que lo había conseguido. Era una suerte que en la cafetería donde trabajaba Bonnie a medio tiempo estuvieran tan desesperados por encontrar personal pronto, empezó hace unas semanas y no le había ido tan mal como pensó en un comienzo.

La cena estuvo lista a las ocho en punto, tal y como estrictamente le gustaba que estuviera su tía, y no pudo más que observar con nostalgia el asiento que hace unos meses ocupaba su hermano. Jeremy había recibido a comienzos del verano la tentadora oferta de irse a vivir con otros tíos en California; mismo país, diferentes estados y varias horas de viaje. Su hermano se había mostrado un poco reticente al comienzo pero comprendió que era lo más conveniente si quería alcanzar la beca que ansiaba en la universidad de arte de aquel lugar, aún le faltaba un año más para acabar el instituto pero mientras más rápido se pusiera a trabajar en ello, sería mejor.

-Mañana te necesito aquí apenas salgas del instituto- pronunció de pronto su tía interrumpiendo abruptamente sus pensamientos.

-¿Mañana?- sopesó Elena con disgusto- es el primer día y…

-¿Tenías pensado escaparte toda la tarde sin hacer nada?- atacó la mujer mordazmente.

-Tengo turno en la cafetería- se defendió como pudo la castaña.

-¿Hasta qué hora?

-Siete.- murmuró Elena bajando levemente la mirada, su tía tenía una mirada que le helaba hasta la columna.

Isabel no comentó nada más hasta el momento en que se paró y dejó su plato para que lo lavara su sobrina.

-Jhon vendrá para la cena de mañana, te quiero a las siete y treinta acá, ni un minuto más, si no ni te molestes en venir a cenar.

Elena suspiró, si su tío se iba a tomar la molestia de ponerle un pare a sus constantes viajes de negocios e ir a cenar con ellas es porque algo importante se avecinaba, mañana iba a ser un largo día.

.-.-.-.-.-.

Odiaba a Katherine.

Se cambió brusca y rápidamente el uniforme del instituto por aquella falda negra y una blusa manga tres cuartos blanca al mismo tiempo que hacía memoria de lo horrible que de pronto se había vuelto el día y luchaba por desenredarse inútilmente el cabello de aquella masa pegajosa.

Debía habérselo visto venir desde la mañana cuando le había negado a su prima el dinero que ella llevaba para movilizarse en el metro. Katherine nunca se quedaba de brazos cruzados cuando no conseguía lo que quería y su principal hobbie era hacerle la vida imposible desde que pisó aquella casa diez años atrás.

-¡Agh!-murmuró derrotada al tiempo que abría el agua del grifo y dejaba que el agua hiciera su trabajo limpiando.

-Dios mío, ¿Pero qué pasó, Elena?-exclamó Bonnie al verla salir con el cabello mojado y goteando, la aludida se hizo un moño alto y se colocó el pequeño mandil.

-La sorpresa con la que me encontré apenas salí del cubículo del baño del instituto- explicó brevemente Elena. Bonnie acababa de llegar, su abuela le había encargado recoger un par de cosas y ahora observaba a Elena entre sorprendida y preocupada.

-¿Katherine?-preguntó la morena tratando de resumir aún más la explicación de su amiga.

-La misma que viste y calza…- murmuró la castaña

-Será zorra…-masculló Bonnie al tiempo que también se cambiaba.

Ninguna de las dos hizo algún otro comentario y se pusieron a atender las órdenes de los clientes que esperaban pacientes que las meseras se acercaran.

Las cuatro horas pasaron realmente rápido para Elena, se despidió como pudo de Bonnie y salió prácticamente corriendo ya que llevaba prisa.

El metro demoró en pasar y la gente que la apretaba y hacía que se sintiera como sardina apenas entró, no ayudaba. Veinte minutos, eso había pasado en todo el transcurso y eran quince más mientras caminaba a su casa desde la estación, Elena ya se veía sin cena para cuando llegara. No era la primera vez que su tía utilizaba esta amenaza y realmente la cumplía.

Para cuando empezó a caminar la primera cuadra comenzó a caer una lluvia fina, entre la segunda y tercera fue cuando Elena se sentía en una ducha. ¿Cómo podía de pronto comenzar a llover tanto?

¡Debía darse prisa!

Era ahora o nunca. Tomó aire profundamente y alzándose las medias que calzaba para usar junto a los mocasines, comenzó a correr.

Elena no era mala en los deportes si se lo preguntaban, había pertenecido un tiempo al equipo de atletismo pero lo tuvo que dejar ya que su tía no estaba de acuerdo con que se quedase en las tardes a practicar.

-_No debes estar perdiendo tu tiempo en estupideces-le había dicho con una falsa sonrisa aquella vez-Hay mejores cosas que hacer en la casa, alguien tiene que hacer la limpieza por las tardes._

Elena apretó ligeramente sus puños y aceleró, iba tan ensimismada en los recuerdos de aquel día que no volvió a la realidad hasta que chocó contra alguien que había salido de un auto estacionado frente a una casa.

Esperen, conocía esa fachada, ¡Había llegado!

-¿Pero qué carajos?-masculló la pobre persona que había ido a parar al suelo mojado, un olor embriagante propio de una colonia lo bastante cara inundó sus fosas nasales y alzó la mirada.

De pronto su rostro adquirió un tono sonrojado y se incorporó rápidamente. No estaba avergonzada, estaba furiosa.

-¡Tú!-lo señaló con el dedo índice.

El reparó inmediatamente en su rostro y después de unos segundos de reflejar una genuina sorpresa, no pudo más que emitir una leve risa- Que bonito es saber que te acuerdas de mí

El chico seguía el suelo y ella estaba a punto de patearlo cuando de pronto se abrió la puerta de su residencia.

-¡Cariño!- se oyó una voz preocupada que pertenecía a su prima y de pronto esta se encontraba al lado del chico- ¿Pero qué te pasó?- Katherine tenía su mirada fija en él hasta que reparó en la presencia que tenía al otro lado- ¡Tú!- le dijo acusatoriamente- ¿Qué has hecho?

Elena se había quedado en blanco, ¿Katherine le había dicho 'cariño' a ese imbécil?

-Ella no ha hecho nada- se oyó a lo lejos- no me di cuenta a la hora de salir del auto y tropecé.

Pero esa excusa no había sido suficiente puesto que Katherine seguía mirándola desdeñosamente, estaba a punto de exclamar algo cuando alguien apareció.

-Elena- la saludaron, era su tío Jhon- que bueno que has vuelto pronto, veo que ya conoces a nuestro invitado especial-mencionó con una sonrisa- vengan, ambos están mojados, pasen y séquense.

El chico se paró con un poco de dificultad dado que Katherine no se despegaba de su brazo, pero cuando lo hizo se topó con la mirada furtiva y desconcertada de Elena, él solo emitió una leve sonrisa que hizo enojar más a la chica y esta entró.

Él se había arruinado un tanto el traje, pero nada que no pudiera secar en un par de horas, se quitó la chaqueta y se alivió al ver que la camisa no estaba tan húmeda como pensaba.

No pudo evitar darse cuenta que la chica responsable de todo ello estaba igual o peor qué él en condiciones. La falda que al parecer llevaba para el instituto se había arrugado bastante y estaba mojada, la blusa impecablemente blanca se pegaba como una segunda piel y su cabello enmarañado era la cereza del pastel. Hizo un gran esfuerzo para no ponerse a reír, ¡Estaba bastante graciosa!

Elena aún soltaba un par de maldiciones contra la lluvia y el chico sentado en su sala cuando subió a su cuarto a cambiarse por 'algo más decente', como había mencionado su tía y no podía más que darle la razón esta vez, se miró al espejo aún con la ropa puesta y mojada, Caroline había mencionado una vez que era totalmente sexy que una chica ande con la blusa empapada por ahí, pero ella no se sentía para nada así. Suspiró, ¿Qué más podía esperar? Ella era Elena Gilbert.

Bajó a paso lento las escaleras, no porque quisiera hacerse esperar como probablemente hubiera hecho su prima en su lugar, si no que ya tenía conocimiento de quiénes la esperaban abajo, ¿Por qué ese chico era el invitado especial hoy? ¿De dónde lo conocían? ¿Sabría su familia que no era más que un pervertido con cara bonita?

-Elena- la recibió su tío Jhon al pie de la escalera.- Iba a subir a buscarte, me preguntaba por qué la demora.

-Disculpa, tío-murmuró Elena un tanto apenada, entre las personas que solían vivir en aquella casa, su tío, primo de su papá, era el que la trataba de una forma más tolerable que el resto, era estricto y solo le hablaba lo necesario, pero eso para Elena era suficiente.

Jhon Gilbert la guio hacia la sala y alzó la voz para que todos los presentes le prestaran atención.

-Elena, quiero presentarte a un nuevo socio de la empresa…-comenzó Jhon

-¡Y mi novio!-interrumpió Katherine con una sonrisa, Isabel miraba con una sonrisa satisfactoria al resto.

-Damon Salvatore- terminó de agregar su tío ante la interrupción de su hija.

El aludido le sonrió al resto y mencionó al aire- Es todo un gusto, Elena Gilbert.

**¿ S?**

**Sé que me he demorado bastante en actualizar y dejar este capítulo pero literalmente me estanqué y los estudios no me dieron ni el tiempo ni la dedicación para poder escribir como me hubiera gustado. **

**Me he encontrado estos días libres y solo así he podido continuar, espero que les haya gustado, quedé satisfecha con el capítulo de hoy, quiero introducir a los personajes que me han tocado poco a poco, hoy comenzamos con la aparición de Sheila Bennet y probablemente Jesse aparezca un par de capítulos después, tendrán más protagonismo de lo que parece pero no quiero adelantarles nada.**

**Sin más, hasta el próximo capítulo y me pondré a actualizar con más rapidez. **


End file.
